


The Sound of Sorrow

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Bilbo hears the rain outside his smial. He looks outside and remembers.





	The Sound of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Enya's "Diamonds in the Water" and then "I Could Never Say Goodbye" and, don't know how, this idea popped into my head.  
> Of course that I felt like writing it. ^^' (Even though I should be doing other stuff and it's been a loooooong time since I wrote for this pairing so I'm a bit wary of how I might've written so yeah... OTL But who can resist the call of angst? I can't, for sure. xD)  
> Unbetaed  
> Feedback would be nice.

Bilbo had just gotten up, and he was in his kitchen, preparing his breakfast.

The smial was cold and empty.

Echoes of rowdiness and laughter and warmth still resounding if he focused on them.

_No. I shouldn’t dwell on that._ He chastised himself as he puttered around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, grabbing the necessary utensils and ingredients to do… something.

In the end Bilbo left everything in a pile on the counter and, with a sigh, went to the pantry. He grabbed some bread and cheese and returned to the kitchen. He put the kettle on the stove, busying himself with the lighting of the fire.

Flames erupted to life and for one moment Bilbo was back _there_ , flames licking at his exposed skin, one large and warm hand engulfing his while they ran for their lives.

Bilbo shook his head and straightened up. _No. I’m not thinking of that._

However, he was.

The whistle of the kettle brought him back to the present. But not for long, as Bilbo found himself reminiscing while he prepared his tea. Thoughts far, far away.

And then, he started as he heard the pitter-patter of rain falling.

The hobbit approached the window and looked outside, eyes straying to the small mound of earth where he’d planted the acorn. It was still in its early stages, just tiny green leaves starting to peek from the ground.

The mug in Bilbo’s hands was placed on the counter with a loud noise, Bilbo still too absorbed in his thoughts.

Thoughts of what could have been. Of words uttered past bloodied lips and too pale skin. Eyes that were bright with their last shine before becoming glassy and nebulous.

Tears slid down Bilbo’s face, going unnoticed as he was still trapped back in that one moment, in the falling rain, in his memories and sadness.

Bilbo stayed like that, unmoving until the rain stopped.

Hamfast had told him that the weather was going to be unstable, with showers coming unexpected. But it was good for the plants. There were good chances of Bilbo having a good harvest once more.

Rubbing one hand across his face to get rid of the wetness, Bilbo shook his head, slapped his cheeks to brace himself.

He had to keep going.

He had a life to live.

So, he had to do it, to the best of his capacities.

Always remembering.


End file.
